Just Me and You
by rintisku
Summary: Naraku is in an accident and Miroku is called to take care of him. will it be a tragety or is it what Naraku needed to straighten up. AU Please R&R Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Just Me and You

An Inuyasha Story

I hope you enjoy this story it's really cute. Even if it's an AU welcome to Inuyasha in the city.

Please R&R…

Chapter 1 (Naraku's POV)

My name is Naraku this is my story.

It all began last month I met the love of my life on a Tuesday.

He was smoking on a corner of a club I was going into he spotted me and smiled.

I knew from that moment he was the one that was meant for me.

He had black hair and green eyes much more beautiful then my black hair and brown eyes.

His name is Miroku and I wished I could be with him.

I got my wish. After I went in he followed and asked if I would like to dance.

Of course I said yes.

We danced the night away it was so much fun now I just wish I had told him how much I would miss him if the night ended.

When he left he gave me his number but I felt like I would never see him again.

I was wrong.

Though I didn't know I would see him under such circumstances.

(Normal POV)

Hello there you must be Naraku, said a small nurse, my name is Lilly.

Why am I here, Naraku asked?

Well one of our patients used you as their emergency phone call, Lilly said.

Who, Naraku asked?

His name was Miroku I believe only the doctors have seen him they say he is pretty bad. Lilly told him.

What happened to him, Miroku asked shocked and scared that something might have happened to him?

Well I believe he was hit with a car or something like that, he said that you were the only person he trusted, Lilly announced.

Really can I see him, Miroku asked shocked that Naraku would say that?

Yes or at least in a few minutes I will come get you when you can just sit and wait patiently, Lilly told him.


	2. babies

Just Me and You

Ch. 2

I hope you all enjoy this one I still don't know what I'm really doing with story but I'll figure it out.

(Naraku In the Main Lobby)

Excuse me why can't I go see Miroku they told me an hour ago I could see him in a few minutes what is going on? Naraku asked the new nurse at the door.

Well Sir I don't know why they will not let you see him I was told he was sent back into surgery, and he is in recovery they must have decided against letting you in to see him. I will ask them then get back to you. The little nurse said and began making phone calls.

Where is Lilly the nurse from last night she will tell me what's going on? Naraku asked interrupting her phone call.

Well she left her shift ended but she will be back at 12. The lady told him then returned to her call.

Well fine then I will go find someone to talk to me until they finally let me see him. Naraku said leaving the room.

(In the Waiting Room)

Wow, there is way more people in this room than there were when I left just an hour ago. Naraku thought to himself.

Naraku why are you here? Inuyasha asked standing from his seat.

(they solved their differences years ago Inuyasha doesn't know Miroku in this AU.)

I was called when a friend of mine got in an accident. Naraku said moving to sit in a chair.

Oh, well Kagura is having her litter of pups her and Kouga are in the back we can't wait to find out more information.

Really I bet they are thrilled so who did you eventually mate with since the wrench isn't here? Naraku asked picking up a fashion magazine.

Well with Sesshomaru of course he is right there after all full with our first amazingly enough. Inuyasha said waving toward where Sesshomaru was sleeping softly.

Well cognates to you both. Naraku said putting the magazine back down as a nurse walked in.

Kouga sent me to announce that the pups have been delivered safely two boys and a little girl, Snowa (girl), Ultan, and Kilonas (boys). The nurse said and began to lead them to the baby nursery.

Wow, they look so much like their parents perfect duplicates. Shipo said finally tall enough to see without being on someone's shoulder.

You aren't kidding that is for sure that one has Kagura's eyes he is going to be a lot like Kouga though after the ladies constantly I bet. Naraku added to Shipo's comment.

Are you Naraku? A short nurse asked as she came around the corner.

Yes why? Naraku asked hoping it would be Miroku.

Good your friend is ready to see visitors he is asking for you please come with me. She said waiting for him to follow.

Well guys I will see you later I'm off to see how my friend Miroku is. Naraku said beginning to leave.

Wait who is Miroku? Inuyasha asked.

I'll explain later I've got to go for now. Naraku said following the nurse.

(doctor and Naraku talk outside the door.)

His overdose was worse than most we have seen in this area I was worried he might not come out of it be he did I am really surprised when he heard you were here. The doctor said.

Wait he overdosed on what when will there be side effects are you trying to scare me. Naraku asked getting emotional.

On ox cotton and LSD we pumped his stomach but he was still seizing so we had to operate to get out the remains. The doctor answered him reassuringly.

So he is going to be okay. Naraku asked fidgeting with his fingers.

Yes he will but he need therapy to get off the drugs he is a bad addict we worry for his health otherwise he will need someone to be with him to keep him from back falling he chose you. The doctor told Naraku with a smile.

Really he trusts me that much wow that's amazing. Naraku said looking into Miroku's window.

Well I will defiantly be here for him you better believe that I will do whatever I can to make him realize he needs to get better. Naraku said as he left the doctor to enter Miroku's room.

End of Ch. 2.

I hope you liked it I am really still confused about what to do with this story if any of you have an idea let me know.

Please R&R hugs.


End file.
